


Snap Shots Of The Domesticated Vampire and His Witchy/Werewolf Boyfriend

by No1DigiBakuFan



Series: Sheith Halloween Exchange 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (they're werewolves and vampires what do you expect them to eat?), Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Being Flustered By The Bae, Blood Drinking, Domestic Fluff, Eating Raw Meat, Fantastic Racism, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Racing, Scents & Smells, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Texting, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: For the Sheith Halloween Exchange: witch/vampire/werewolf au's. fluffy content, especially with cuddly shiro.Little last minute, little bit rushed, but I hope you like it.





	Snap Shots Of The Domesticated Vampire and His Witchy/Werewolf Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nymailily](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nymailily).



Shiro yawns as he comes into the house, dawn light trickling through the window, “Morning love.”

Keith smiles as he watches his boyfriend walk over to him, “Have a good hunt last night? Got plenty of blood, right?”

Shiro nods, “Yeah. Not gonna be hungry for,” He yawns and slumps against Keith’s back, “a week.”

Keith’s eyes turn buttery soft as he places the coffee mug down, turning around to hold Shiro in his arms. Shiro snuggles a little closer to him, taking in a deep breathe. Keith gently picks Shiro up and walks them into their basement bedroom, tucking him into his coffin for the day.

“Noooo….” Shiro whines, “Wanna snuggle.”

“Oh baby, I wish I could.” Keith gently brushes some of Shiro’s hair off his face, “But I gotta go to work. Those nasty curses won’t lift themselves.”

“Mortals can wait.” Shiro reaches up and yanks weekly on Keith’s arm, “Stay please? Least ‘till I pass out.”

“Oh no, mister.” Keith stands up, “I do that and you’ll make me fall asleep with your pretty sleepy boy charm. I really do have to work.”

Shiro sighs and pouts, “Bye-bye then.”

Keith smiles and takes off his sleeping hoodie to cover Shiro with it, “‘Till I get back, then.”

Shiro wordlessly stuffs his whole face into the hoodie, smiling wide as Keith places the coffin lid over his sleepy boyfriend. Keith shakes his head and goes back to getting ready.

* * *

Shiro smiles when Keith walks into the house, dusk leaving him still slightly sleepy, “Hey babe.”

Keith greets him with a kiss, “Please tell me you’re making me some coffee after that horrible customer?”

Shiro sighs and nods, “Yeah, it’s right in front of me. I’ve still got time to kill before I go to work, do you wanna talk about it?”

Keith sips at the coffee like it’s normal water, nodding.

The two settle into the living room and Shiro wraps an arm around Keith’s shoulders.

“He started muttering slurs about me being a halfie while I was assessing the situation. I almost considered leaving the curse where it was when he called me a bitch male.” Keith snarls, “News flash ass, just because I’m a witch werewolf doesn’t mean I’m a fuckhole.”

Shiro sighs, “Please tell me Allura smacked him.”

“Oh she did, no worries.” Keith smiles, “I actually ended up doing other stuff during the day since she was handling the rude asshole on her own and was arranging for him to fall under another curse. She’s amazing.”

“Yep, but not as amazing as you.” Shiro nuzzles his hair, making Keith giggle, “So, do anything special?”

“Yeah, I visited an immortal and he gave me this.” Keith pulls a stone out from his pocket, “He says that with the right incantations and spells, this stone could allow you to live a life a little bit closer to mortal.”

Shiro’s eyes widen, “Keith, you’re serious?”

Keith nods, “According to the guy and my own research, it could protect you from sunlight and help you age a little quicker.”

Shiro gapes, “Have I told you how much I love you?”

Keith flushes and looks all around the room, trying to avoid Shiro’s eyes, “Shiro, the time, you gotta get to work!”

Shiro chuckles and nuzzles Keith’s hair, “True, true. Bye love. Sleep well.”

Keith groans and hides his face once Shiro stands, “Bye Shiro, be safe!”

Shiro smiles as he closes the door.

* * *

Shiro comes home to find Keith talking on the phone, “So I can take the day off? You sure about that, I mean, I’ll only be shifting at night.”

Shiro smiles and snuggles up to Keith, wrapping his arms around him, “Morning…”

Keith smiles and twists in his arms to kiss his forehead, then turns back to the phone, “Think you could repeat that last part, Shiro just kissed me and I got distracted?”

Shiro nuzzles the back of his neck, taking in deep breaths through his nose.

Keith giggles, “Stop tickling love, I’m trying to talk to my boss.”

Shiro pouts and rests his head on Keith’s shoulder instead.

“Uh-huh…. Yeah I can do that. Thanks so much Allura, you’re a real life saver.” Keith nods again, “Got it. Have a good day.”

He hangs up and turns to Shiro, “Hear that baby? I got two days off; today to prep for full moon and tomorrow to recover.”

Shiro groans, “Oh thank God, this place is always so dull without you. I miss you so much.”

Keith chuckles, “I’m still gonna have to get supplies at some point. Help me go through our draws and stuff, find out what we’ve got.”

Shiro hides his eyes in his shoulder first, “Can’t we just cuddle first?”

“Nope, because then we’ll both fall asleep and we don't have a second of sunlight to waste.” Keith declares, “Now come on, love.”

Shiro sighs as Keith starts walking around their home, keeping his arms tight around him and letting himself get dragged wherever it is Keith needed to be. Dawn makes him so tired…

* * *

Keith comes back from his shopping trip and giggles when he finds Shiro sleeping on the sofa, “Silly vamp.”

He casts a couple spells to get the shopping put away and to free up his hands, then heads down to the basement to open Shiro’s coffin lid in advance. He heads back up the stairs and picks up his sleeping boyfriend so he can put him back to sleep.

Keith sets him down in his coffin and lets out a breathe. He’s so beautiful…

“Keith…” Shiro murmurs in his sleep.

Keith flushes, looks around to see it’s still dusk outside and slips into Shiro’s coffin, cuddling up to him and kissing his nose scar before going to sleep himself.

* * *

Shiro blinks awake to feel a tail wagging against his leg. He glances down and smiles as he sees Keith’s red furry body over his own. He strokes him between his ears and giggles when Keith lets out happy puppy sounds and his wagging speeds up.

“Good evening, love.” Shiro murmurs.

Keith blinks awake and stares at him, then starts panting and smiling.

Shiro chuckles, “Come on, the moon’s calling, isn’t it?”

Keith leaps out of the coffin and Shiro joins him, stretching out his arms as Keith curls his back.

“I’ll grab us some food and then we can hit the hills.” Shiro lightening walks to the fridge, taking out a blood bag and then tossing Keith some raw stake when he climbs up the stairs.

The two eat in silence besides the sounds of Keith tearing into his meat. Shiro giggles as he gets blood and grease all over his face. Keith finishes the stake and gives him puppy eyes. Shiro tosses him another stake and laughs at Keith catches it mid air. He tears this one apart as well and Shiro goes back to sipping on blood.

Keith finishes first and starts pawing at the door.

“Alright, alright, I’m almost done okay?” Shiro throws the empty blood bag in the bin and grabs a coat, “You’re gonna need cloths when the dawn comes and I’d rather you not freeze without all that fur keeping you warm.”

Keith lets out a snort.

Shiro walks towards him and opens the door. Keith darts out it like a hunting dog, running as fast as he can, howling into the woods. Shiro laughs and chases after him. The animals and birds take off in fright, flying away as fast as they can, dashing across the earth to get away from the Alpha predators. It doesn’t matter how fast they move though; they wouldn’t be able to out run Shiro, but lucky for them, he’s not looking for animal blood tonight.

The two make it to the top of the hills and Shiro watches as Keith howls as loud as he can at the moon. The rest of his pack show up and Shiro waves him off.

* * *

Dawn arrives and Shiro is found wrapping his coat around Keith, then picking him up to take him back home in human form. Keith snuggles into Shiro’s body, even though it’s colder than the air around them.

“Silly wolf.” Shiro scolds lightly.

“Your silly wolf.” Keith mutters back.

Shiro opens the door to their house using his shoulder, “Indeed you are.”

He places Keith on the sofa, pulling a blanket over him. He conks out in seconds and Shiro laughs as he sets him down. The phone starts to ring and Shiro gets it before it can wake up Keith.

**Whatever it is, Keith only just got back and is tired, so text okay? No need to wake him.**

_ Allura: Sorry Shiro, I didn’t realize. He’s safe right? Nothing damaged? Remind him he’s still got the day off encase he tries to come into the office. _

**He’s alright, not a scratch on him. I’ll keep him busy if he wakes up, so you don’t have to worry about that ;)**

_ Allura: Dirty, I don’t need to know about that. Have a good day, Shiro. Good luck staying awake yourself, I know you’re a creature of the night. _

**Aren’t we all?**

Shiro puts the phone down and sits on the sofa with Keith. He opens a book to read and runs his fingers through his hair to pass the time.

He never imagined he’d fall for a werewolf after the years of conflict, let alone that one would love him in return. He never imagined he’d fall in love with a witch either, considering how most witches just consider him to be a resource for their spells.

Never mind falling for a witch werewolf.

But he couldn’t imagine spending his undead life without Keith in it now. He gives him butterflies in his stomach, nearly makes him feel like his heart’s beating again and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
